A Series of Events
by ChiquitaGoddess
Summary: The future is always uncertain and one choice on the part of a person can affect the fate of the entire universe... HP&SW Xover


A Series of Events

James/Lily

Shmi/Sirius

Qui-Gon/OC (Li-Mei)

(Harry) Jinn-Ri/OC (Jia-Li)

Anakin/Padme

Obi-Wan/ (Hermione) Mia-Nee

Remus/OC

The future is always uncertain and one choice on the part of a person can affect the fate of the entire universe…

It was one Lily-An Evans who made the choice that would send the universe spiralling so far off the course planned for it by the fates (a group of meddling demi-gods) that they would simply give up in trying to right the path of the universe and let events unfold as they were meant to.

It was Lily-An's first day at Hogwarts she had met some new friends on the train James Riley Potter, Sirius Orion Black, and Remus John Lupin. She was on her way to transfiguration when she saw her friends attack another boy. She was furious but instead of stalking off and not speaking with them again for a long time as she did the first time round this time she walked straight up to Sirius who was performing the levitation charm on the boy and slapped him causing the boy to fall down and scurry away as Sirius lost concentration "what did you do that for" asked Sirius annoyed this caused Lily to blow her top. "**I CAN _NOT_ BELIEVE YOU THREE**! You attack an innocent student and then you have the audacity to ask WHY you were being punished for it!" she screamed "now Lily let us explain…" started Remus calmly "_Explain_! There is no explanation needed it is quite obvious that you three are really just ARROGANT SELF-CENTRED BULLIES!" she yelled "**_LILY-AN JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"_** shouted James frustrated that the irate female refused to let them speak "**THAT BOY WAS SIRIUS' COUSIN'S BETROTHED RUDULPHUS LESTRANGE HE INSULTED SIRIUS WHO HAD STOPPED HIM FROM TORMENTING LITTLE ALICE HAVERS!"** shouted James Sirius not to be out done screamed twice as loudly as Lily and James put together _**" I DON'T LIKE EGGS"** _the three other occupants of the hall looked at Sirius like he was a Martian and at that moment Professor Lick the DADA teacher poked his head out of his classroom half-way down the hall and said "10 points from Gryffindor for unnecessary noise and disruption of classes now get to class!"

After these bewildering events they all apologized to each other during study hall which led to an eventful study session where James taught the group all about transfiguration and defence, Lily did the same for charms and astronomy, Sirius covered History and Potions, and Remus explained about Herbology and Hogwarts herself. This led to several debates in depth studying the research and memorization of all the course content and some non-course content material up to fourth year level and the formation of the inseparable group of four. This also led to James, Sirius, and Remus not being in the transfiguration hall when Rudulphus attacked Peter Pettigrew and them never meeting and becoming friends.

Lily and James started going out in second year. Lily, James, and Sirius found out that Remus was a werewolf in third year became animagi in fourth year as well as formed the pranking group called the pack, as all their animagus forms were wolves (Moony, Padfoot, Inkpaw, and Foxfur). By sixth year Lily and James were engaged and eagerly awaiting the day they could marry the pack was closer than ever they had the highest grades in the school and were well on their way to becoming healers and aurors respectively. In seventh year Lily and Sirius developed a cure for Lycanthropy and made billions. The first war on Voldie and the DE's was well underway and the casualties were being felt. The Evans family except for Lily had died in a raid that month and Mr. and Mrs. Potter had gone into hiding in Siberia. The pack was in the great hall practising aparation when Bellatrix and a Hufflepuff began duelling, the pack was struck by some stray spells just as they were about to aparate and knocked into each other before disappearing not to be seen at Hogwarts again for a good 13 years.

One year later Padme Amidala was born to Daryl and Nina Amidala she had one sister who was three years older than her, Paullina Amidala. They finished their courses at a school for those who wanted to go into politics (Padme's parents made her) at the age of 7 and 10 respectively. Paullina was elected Queen of Naboo at the age of 11 the youngest and best queen ever some called her and she assigned Padme as her decoy hand maiden as they looked so much alike.

Meanwhile Shmi Skywalker escaped the evil Darth Zeev and his apprentice Darth Sideus during the commotion following Darth Zeev's murder. She caught a transport to Dantooine where she found that she was pregnant with twin boys from Darth Zeev's midichlorion experiments but she was not strong enough to give birth to both children and that the only way for both boys to survive was for her to get a surrogate mother for her second child and have the embryo transfer done in a special clinic on the remote planet of Tatooine in the City of Los Isley space port as the operation was illegal. Shmi got a transport to Los Isley and bought a large enough house for eight people to fit comfortably on the outskirts, built directly into a cave system that made shelter and expansion easy, from a dying old hermit. Shmi was now 3 weeks into her pregnancy and was running out of time to find a suitable surrogate when one day as she was walking through the desert picking mushrooms, four people maybe a year or so younger than herself fell out of the air in front of her. Three men and a woman all strangely dressed they were not far from her home and she was used to carrying very heavy things for her former master, so she dragged the people into her house and lay each of them in a separate room before going and fetching her extra strong smelling salts and reviving them.

"Ugh, where am I" groaned Lily as she sat up in one of Shmi's guest beds Shmi quickly hurried over and checked Lily over helping her to sit up. "You are in my house in the outskirts of Los Isley spaceport, I am Shmi Skywalker" said Shmi gently "I am Lily-An Evans" said Lily "it's nice to meet you your friends are in the other rooms on this side of the hall and your luggage is in the living room come help me awaken them" said Shmi helping Lily out of bed. They walked into the first room where they found Sirius sprawled out all over the small bed he was laying on snoring contentedly "let me handle this" said Lily rolling up the sleeves of her robes ripping the covers of Sirius causing him to curl up in a ball, pushing him out of bed and shouting at the top of her lungs **_"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WAKE UP!" _**Sirius sprung to attention and looked around the unfamiliar room blearily before saying quite eloquently "huh?" Just then James and Remus came running in wands drawn and in complete shambles. Shmi giggled at the sight that the three men made. "Lily!" said James drawing her into a hug and then checking her over for injuries and kissing her soundly on the mouth when he found none causing both Sirius and Remus to go "Awwwwwwwww!" Lily then introduced Shmi to everyone and Shmi then proceeded to make Klah a beverage similar to coffee as they sat down to discuss where they were, and how they got there. "I found you while I was out this morning, you just appeared in a great flash of white light" explained Shmi "we were practicing for our aparation licence …" started Lily "and Bellatrix started duelling with a Hufflepuff" continued Sirius "we must have gotten hit by a spell and lost concentration ending up here" said Remus logically "now the only question is where are we and how do we get back" concluded James. "Well I can help with the where are we question, you are on the outskirts of Los Isley spaceport on the planet Tatooine in the system Alpha Centauri the farthest planet that is close to the Republic besides the Milky Way galaxy system which we leave mostly alone cause it doesn't really have a practical setting for the colonization of anything but humans half-humans and close relative humanoids." Explained Shmi "we are all the way out in the Alpha Centauri constellation" whispered Lily meekly clutching on to her cup for dear life "what's wrong darling" asked James ever the pureblood "Do you guys remember when I used to tell you that wizarding astronomy was called astrology in the muggle world and how it was really woolly and I spent a day ranting about how far behind muggles wizards are in the fields of science and how they were teaching us a useless course" the boys looked thoughtful for a second and then paled remembering the intensity of that rant and nodded their heads in unison "well we are in the galaxy of the closest star to Earth" their jaws dropped and they slumped back in their seats. "What are we going to do? How are we going to get home?" asked Remus "You could always just rent a transport in Los Isley" said Shmi "we don't have any money" said James sighing in defeat "I guess were stuck here until we can scrounge some up" said Sirius "you are welcome to stay with me" said Shmi "I have plenty of space and could use the company" said Shmi glancing shyly at Sirius. In the end all parties agreed promising to pay Shmi back before they left.

The next few weeks went well the boys set up a stand in town and started selling random things that they had conjured or found as well as some of Shmi's home cooking. They didn't earn very much but they earned something and that was better in everyone's opinion than doing nothing. Lily and Shmi became good friends and they spent the hours cooking cleaning gathering or simply talking. Then by the end of Shmi's last week for the chance of having one of her twins transferred to a surrogate Shmi plucked up the courage and asked Lily if she would carry her second child and care for it as her own. Lily talked to James who was excited at the prospect and they agreed so Lily's body was prepared for the pregnancy and the transfer was preformed with no complications other than the fact that Sirius got very hyper at the thought of having children around especially Shmi and Lily's children and was kicked out of the hospital.

That was the first chapter hope you liked it! Pls. Review!


End file.
